geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Woody and Friends meets Rescue Squad Mater/Transcript
Transcript * Lightning McQueen, Mack, Woody and the gang pass Red at the fire and courthouse * Lightning McQueen: Hey, Red. * Woody: So. Mater. Do you think Buzz is in love with Jessie? * Mater: Yep. But besides that, I used to be a fire truck. * Lightning McQueen: What? * Thomas: intrigued Really? * Annie And Clarabel: But How? * Buzz Lightyear: What did you say? * Mack: Now What? * Jessie: What Are you Talking About? * Bo Peep: What’s That? * Mater: Dad gum right. * Flashback * Car: FIRE! Someone call Rescue Squad Mater! * the fire station, Woody and friends are with Mater * bell suddenly rings * Dispatcher: All units! All units, please respond! Fire in progress at One Two Zero miner Car. Michel way. * Mater: That's the old gasoline and match factory! * Dispatcher: Right you are, mater! Now get on Mack and go! * Mack: He's right, let's move out! * Woody: That line could be really useful in our Moon Mater adventure. * head off * Copper: Copper one, en route. * Trooper: Tropper responding. Where's Mater? * Mater: Right behind you. * drives over a ramp * Mater: Mater One, en route. * the building * Police car: Alright, back it up folks. Put it in reverse pal. Make room for Mater. * and the others arrive. Mater sprays water from a fire hose on his roof as the gang uses automatic hoses and hoses strapped to their backs * Dispatcher: Be advicesd, explosive situation. Rescue Squad Mater, we're counting on you. * Mater: 10 4. We're on it. * winks at Mia and Tia who are dressed like fire dogs * Tia and Mia: Go-oo! giggle * back to the present * Lightning McQueen: Mater, I cannot believe that you are a firetruck. * Mack: Kid is Right Mater, you are a firetruck. * Thomas: Your Are A Firetruck mater. * Annie And Clarabel: Come On Mater. * Woody: you are a fire truck too mater. * Mater: You remember that. For Pete Sake You were there too. * back to the past. McQueen is seen on the top floor of the building surrounded by flames * Lightning McQueen: AAAAHH! HELP! HELP! * Mater: Remain calm! * sprays Lightning. He then raises his ladder * Mater: i got you! * Car: LOOK OUT! IT'S GONNA BLOW! * building explodes. Mater lowers Lightning into an ambulance * Mater: Get him to a hospital! Stat! He's overheating! * Ambulance: On my way! * drives away. Mater and the gang pose for pictures * is later taken to a hospital operation room * Female voice: Paging Dr. Mater. Dr. Mater to the OR. * come in dressed as doctors * Mater: What is going on, Ladies? * The Dazzlings: giggle * Mater: Now let's have ourselves a little look see. * Lightning McQueen: Mater? you are doctor too? * Mater: That's right, buddy, I got his MD, his PhD, his STP and his GTO. * mater talks we see a yellow car with the letter GTO on her side roll up * GTO: Hey, Doctor. * close the doors * Mater: Clear! McQueen with magic * screams in pain. In reality * Lighting McQueen: What happend? * Mater: I saved your life like Odette and I did to Puffin. * Lightning McQueen: What? No you didn't. * Mater: Did so. * Lightning McQueen: Did not. * and McQueen argue and a green mist appears * GTO: past the gang Hello, doctor. * Mater: Did so. * after her * Woody: Oh. Negative energy. * his eyes and his pendant glows blue * Buzz Lightyear: Right behind you. * Jessie: What is Buzz doing? * Bo Peep: Absorbing the negative energy. * and the Friends absorbs the negative energy into their pendants * Woody: Aaww. I can feel the energy inside me. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Disney ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:Pixar ADS Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present